Taste from your lips
by Vertraymer
Summary: A.H. "J'en ai besoin, Edward." "Pas comme ça, Bella." "Alors tu devrais t'enfuir tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux." RATED!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer._

_Hey,_

_Ca fait des années que j'suis plus v'nue voir mon compte. Mais cette idée veut pas me lâcher, alors j'me décide à, enfin, la mettre ici. F'aut pas abuser d'champagne et d'musique pendant les fêtes de Noël.. Enfin, peu importe. Ceci est le prologue. Court, je sais. Mais la suite est déjà écrite - l'un des avantages de peser le pour et le contre avant d'publier quelque chose, hm._

**AVERTISSEMENT:** **RATED! RATED! RATED! CETTE FIC A UN WARNING M ET CONTIENT DONC DES SCENES EXPLICITES, VOIRES CHOQUANTES!!!! RATED M! RATED! RATED! AI-JE DIS RATED?**

_Vous êtes **prévenu**[**e**]**s**._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Taste from your lips**

_Prologue_

Les mains se ressèrent sur les draps un instant. Juste un instant, le temps qu'elle hésite. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne en face d'elle, ses yeux qu'elle voyait pour la dernière fois. Oui, la dernière fois.

Et sans plus réflèchir, elle sépara les mètres qui les séparaient.

Aucun regret, elle avait choisi de n'avoir aucun regret.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle comptait le revoir. Demain elle aurait déjà oublié ces traits, ces yeux, ces lèvres qu'elle embrassait avec violence pour l'instant. Elle ne se rappelerait pas, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre pour se perdre, pour lui faire oublier. Quelqu'un d'autre à qui elle volerait ces mêmes instants d'intimité.

Elle descendit ses mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à la ceinture qu'elle dégrafa rapidement. Après tout, elle était une experte dans ce domaine. Ses mains continuèrent leur course effrénée le long du jean jusqu'à son but.

La voix gémit, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour l'écouter. Les heures étaient comptées avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle ne s'attardait pas. Il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre demain, il y avait toujours quelqu'un.

Bella Swan ne restait que le souvenir d'une nuit.


	2. I'll put a spell on you

_**Disclaimer :**__ Tout appartient à __**Stephenie Meyer**__. J'ai juste bu trop de champagne pendant les fêtes._

_**Avertissement : **__Ceci est un chapitre soft, il n'en reste que cette fic a un __**rating **__**M**__. Je répète, cette fic est __**rated**__. Elle a un __**langage**__ peu châtié, aborde des thèmes tels que l'__**alcool**__, la __**drogue**__, la __**sexualité**__ (oui, __ça__ signifie __**lemonade**__ ET __**lemons**__), et autres choses pouvant __**choquer **__les plus jeunes. - J'dis ça pour vous, m'rendez pas responsable si vous décidez de vous corrompre par mon biais. Vous __**savez**__ dans __**quoi **__vous vous embarquez._

_**Note :**__ Je pensais sincèrement pouvoir udapter plus tôt, mais j'ai mille et une raisons dont vous vous foutez. Je tiens surtout à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont envoyée un p'tit mot. __**Merci.**__ Je ne m'y attendais pas pour ces quelques lignes, surtout à cause du sujet, euh, original et __**AH**__. - Nan, je n'ai pas dit OOC, j'ai mes raisons. - Alors, pour lui donner une chance, merci encore. Et, ce chapitre est __**diffèrent**__, je l'ai retouché, réécrit pour noyer les nombreux dialogues (parce que recevoir des review, ça met la pression quand même - chuis même en train de me relire, d'habitude je le refais juste à la va-vite xD), mais __**ça reste un premier chapitre**__, quoi.. C'est sûrement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez, mais j'ai essayé de pas trop vous perdre, au début. Mais encore une fois, c'est fait exprès, l'histoire se déroule ainsi, elle est plus ou moins écrite, et de ce fait je sais déjà où je compte vous emmener - si vous n'avez pas trop peur d'être corrompu. F'in, n'empêche que ça reste un premier chapitre, et je l'adore pas - je pose les __**bases**__ d'un truc qui s'avère __**long**__, et sûrement tortueux, et tordu... Enfin, bon..._

_Voilà, après mon blablah inutile, j'en dis pas plus, mais tout sera __**expliqué**__ en temps voulu. Vous me retrouvez à la fin pour quelques__** renseignements**__._

_Enjoy, le voyage commence._

* * *

**T****aste from your lips**

**Chapitre I**

« _I'll put a spell on you _»

_— **Aqualung**, Strange And Beautiful  
_

Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma d'un coup sec.

Réprimant un soupir, je relevai vaguement la tête.

"Miss Jones, dès que..."

Je m'interrompis face à la personne qui ne devait aucunement se trouver dans une salle réservée au personnel.

"Emmet?"

Souriant de toutes ses dents, mon meilleur ami vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"J'viens d'rompre. _Libre_, enfin!"

Je pinçai mes lèvres, haussant un sourcil. Pas que ça m'étonnait. Le jour où mon cousin arrêterait de jouer les Casanova n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Pas que j'approuvais.

"Arrête de faire cette tête, j'ai été gentil cette fois, elle était un bon coup..."

Il éclata de rire face à ma grimace dégoûtée. C'était tout Emmet, aucune considération pour mes sentiments vis à vis des détails sordides de ses prouesses sociales. Pas vraiment sociales, ceci dit.

Secouant la tête, je reprenais mon café. La nuit avait été rude, j'allais même avoir besoin d'une deuxième tasse si je devais écouter Emmet et ses combines douteuses pour faire fuir les filles qui s'accrochaient encore à lui après trois jours. Enfin, nuits. C'étaient toujours des nuits.

"Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui as sorti le coup de ton "amie d'enfance"?

- Devine."

Ses sourcils se haussèrent suggestivement. _Oh, non._

"Ne me dis pas que tu as appelé Tanya, Emmet!"

Ses yeux s'éclaircirent, emplis de malice.

"Dure journée? Tu devrais travailler moins, tu sais. Peut-être que cette _Miss Jones_ pourrait t'aider..."

Je m'étouffais sur ma gorgée. _Ici va ma pause._ J'allais finir moi-même patient après le passage de mon pervers de meilleur ami.

"Emmet!"

Mes yeux jetèrent un regard vers la porte fermée.

"C'est la fille du chef de service! Elle cherche son fiancé… Sauf qu'il est déjà avec quelqu'un..."

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge. Pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails, surtout avec Emmet. Mais il me connaissait trop bien, reconnaissant le regard réprobatif que je lui adressais la plupart du temps.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Ne me dis pas que...

- _Si_."

Il me regardait, attendant sans doute un peu plus de mots. Autant cracher le morceau.

"Et _elle_, elle a l'air d'être au courant.

- Donc tu laisses celle-là s'inquiéter dans les couloirs? T'es presque pire!

- Je fais ça pour elle, répondis-je d'un ton défensif. Elle n'a pas forcément envie de le voir mettre sa langue dans la gorge d'une autre!"

Alors qu'Emmet se mettait à rire, Kate poussa la porte de la salle de repos. Je lui adressai un sourire contraint lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en voyant mon ami. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'être en la présence cet idiot au moment de sa pause.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter dès que Tanya m'a appelée...

- On sait tous les deux que tu es secrètement ravie de me revoir, chérie."

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Je détournai le regard. Parfois, je me demandais comment on pouvait avoir le moindre lien de parenté.

"Mais je ne dirais rien à Garret de ton attirance purement physique pour mon corps, bébé."

Roulant des yeux, elle se tourna vers moi, toujours accoudée contre la porte.

"Je sais pas ce que tu vas faire à propos de Tanya..."

Je poussai un grognement, avalant mon café. Kate et ses conseils. Entre elle et Emmet, ils venaient de gâcher ma pause et le reste de mon après-midi pour de bon.

M'ignorant royalement tout comme elle ignorait les regards langoureux d'Emmet, elle continua sur sa lancée :

"Mais Miss Jones cherche partout son... »

Cette fois, je recrachai mon café sur la table, la coupant effectivement. _C'est pas possible, ils veulent me tuer aujourd'hui ou quoi?!_

"Mais je t'en prie, Kate! Va donc lui expliquer ce qu'il fait avec _Lauren_!"

Kate s'immobilisa instantanément, me jetant un regard mi-ahuri, mi-affolé.

Je n'eus pas besoin de voir ma collègue s'écarter brusquement pour comprendre qui se tenait derrière elle, j'avais parfaitement entendu le hoquet de surprise. La jeune fille se tenait devant moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Alors, c'est vrai?"

Personne n'osa effectuer le moindre mouvement dans le silence qui suivit. Mon visage horrifié résumait parfaitement la situation.

"C'est vrai?!"

Je hochai la tête, la gorge nouée.

"Miss Jones, je suis..."

Elle était déjà repartie.

Kate me regarda, désolée, avant de se lancer à sa suite.

Je plongeai ma tête entre mes mains, soupirant longuement.

Emmet vint me frapper l'épaule.

"Tu es pire, tu sais?

- Tu me réconfortes là.

- Tu travailles trop. Et j'ai la solution."

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Seul Emmet pouvait trouver la blague dans la fin de ma carrière.

"Emmet."

Je pris l'arête de mon nez entre mon index et mon pouce, prenant une respiration.

"Emmet. C'est la _fille_ de mon chef.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui la trompe.

- Je sais, mais quand même...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu viens avec moi ce soir. Tanya veut te voir."

La discussion lui semblait close. Mes sourcils se haussèrent. Mais après tout, c'était Emmet. Sa vie se résumait à ses cavales la nuit avec une quelconque fille rencontrée deux heures auparavant. Les sorties en boite, les filles d'un soir - et les voitures de temps en temps. Le fait que je ne supportais pas Tanya ne semblait pas lui venir à l'esprit. Encore moins celui que je n'étais pas encore un médecin tant que je n'aurais fini pas ma résidence.

"En fait, du moment que ça t'arrange, tu t'en fous que je retape mon année?

- Tu n'avais qu'à travailler avec Papa.

- Emmet.

- Edward.

- Ta gueule."

Il laissa échapper un rire tonitruant. Malheureusement, je n'allais pas le changer. Ni lui, ni ses habitudes. Donc, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il arrêterait de demander à Tanya de jouer l'amie d'enfance jalouse. Tanya, qui en retour, lui demanderait un rendez-vous avec moi...

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, agacé.

"C'est la dernière fois, Emmet. Un jour tu vas voir, tu trouveras la bonne fille, et elle va te faire regretter. Ou payer très cher."

Son rire augmenta. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Et arrête d'essayer de me caser. Avec Tanya, en plus."

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, sourire en coin.

"Donne une chance à la pauvre fille. Elle te court après depuis des années maintenant. Et ce qu'elle sait faire...

- Emmet! Tu es vraiment dégeulasse.

- Hé, je l'ai pas touchée, moi! J'prends mes précautions!

- Donc tu me la refiles?"

Le géant qu'était Emmet posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

"C'est un moyen sûr de commencer. Juste une nuit, Eddie. Tu en as besoin."

Je me dégageai de son emprise.

"Je ne suis pas _toi_, Emmet."

Mon ton glacial lui fit hausser les sourcils. Mais je ne lui avais jamais caché ce que je pensais de son style de vie. Je soupirai. J'étais exténué, je n'avais dormi qu'un peu moins de trois heures entre deux urgences, et de toutes les personnes au courant, c'était moi qui faisait la gaffe d'apprendre à la fille du chef de service que son fiancé la trompait. Ah, et j'allais passer ma soirée dans une boite stupide avec mon stupide cousin avec la stupide Tanya. _Ma vie est géniale._

"Désolé. Tu sais que je le fais pas de bonté de cœur... Sept heures?

- Sept heures."

Il me tapota l'épaule avant de se relever, un sourire arrogant s'étalant sur son visage. Il se retourna en refermant la porte.

"Oh, Edward? Mets du blanc. Tu me remercieras, tu verras."

Je laissai ma tête retomber sur la table. Sauf que celle-ci était toujours recouverte de café. Je grognais.

La porte se rouvrit alors.

"Va te faire foutre, Emmet. Et non, je ne me laverai pas les cheveux pour cette pouffiasse!

- Euh, Edward..."

Je relevai rapidement mon visage, bouche ouverte. _Et merde._

"Kate! Désolé! Je croyais que c'était...

- J'ai cru comprendre..."

Elle eut un rire gêné, évitant mon regard.

"Mais... Je le pensais pas!"

La jeune blonde eut un sourire indulgent. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, embêté. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Avec ses quatre ans de plus, Kate se comportait toujours comme mon aînée.

"Tu sais, Tanya est peut-être ma sœur, mais n'empêche que même moi je dirai qu'elle le mérite amplement. Si ce n'est pire. Mais ce n'est pas la question. J'étais juste venue te dire que Miss Jones est rentrée chez elle. En pleurs, mais elle a d'abord annulé ses fiançailles."

Mon sourire forcé se transforma en grimace.

"Oh, merde.

- Dis pas ça. Je crois qu'elle viendra te remercier elle-même demain. C'est ce que je ferais."

Ma main s'arrêta de farfouiller entre mes mèches.

"Me remercier? Mais je viens de...

- L'empêcher d'épouser un connard? Ouais."

Je regardais ma collègue, surpris. Il était rare qu'elle se recoure aux jurons. Kate, toujours calme et posée, les évitait au maximum vu qu'elle travaillait avec les enfants. Son instinct maternel la poussait à croire au meilleur en chacun.

"Mais..."

Kate haussa ses sourcils.

"Elle aurait fait une belle connerie. Ces mecs-là changent jamais, tu sais. Quelqu'un devait bien lui dire qu'il courait deux lièvres à la fois...

- Personne ne l'aurait fait, Kate.

- Je l'aurais fait, si j'avais su! Et tu viens juste de le faire. Pas comme il aurait fallu, mais bon..."

Elle eut un rire. Puis s'arrêta, grave.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais, toi, aussi? Faut que t'arrêtes avec la solidarité masculine, Edward. T'es pas de ce type-là, alors ne cautionne pas. Ce genre de choses, on le dit par respect.

- Je cautionne pas, je m'en mêle pas, c'est tout."

Je fronçai mon nez, me rendant compte que je me justifiais comme un gamin. Je frottai mon front, vaguement embêté.

"T'étais vraiment pas au courant, Kate? Je croyais que tu te payais ma tête. Tout le monde savait plus ou moins!

- Tu crois que je serais venue te demander où il était si je savais? J'aurais directement emmenée la pauvre fille sur les lieux du crime!"

Elle m'adressa un sourire, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Mr Kindey t'attends dans cinq minutes."

Je hochai la tête. Mr Kindey était un des premiers patients que je suivais. Il s'accrochait malgré son cancer, et j'avais appris à apprécier le vieil homme. Admirer son courage, sa ténacité, et ses valeurs déchues. Peut-être parce que j'avais moi-même une mentalité de vieux. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je m'entendais avec si peu de jeunes de mon âge.

"Profites-en pour te débarbouiller un peu. Le café, c'est pas vraiment à la mode."

Un coup d'œil horrifié à mes mains m'apprit qu'effectivement, elles en étaient recouvertes. Je n'imaginais même pas mon visage. _Tu te comportes pire qu'un môme. Meurs de honte maintenant, vieux._

* * *

"Eddie!"

Le cri aigu me fit grincer des dents. Lançant un regard appuyé à Emmet, j'esquissai un sourire crispé.

"Tanya. Quelle joie de te revoir."

L'énorme sourire d'Emmet ne fit que m'agacer davantage, mais la jeune blonde était déjà pendue à mon cou, se pressant effrontément contre moi.

"Ça fait siiii longtemps, Eddie! Tu me donnes_ jamais_ de tes nouvelles! Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais!"

Détachant ses bras de ma nuque, je la repoussai doucement. _Oh, oui, je sais. Crois-moi._

"J'étais... occupé." _À t'éviter._

"Et tu n'as même pas de temps pour ta_ meilleure_ _amie_?! Même ma sœur ne travaille pas autant, et tu connais Kate... Toujours à en faire trop."

Emmet toussa pour camoufler son rire alors que je tressaillais. _Meilleure amie? D'où ça sortait, ça? _Mes yeux foudroyèrent mon cousin qui se contenta de hausser les épaules derrière Tanya. Il était triste de penser que je préférais encore me faire materner par cette chère Kate plutôt que de supporter cette fille. À croire que toutes les Denali avaient un problème avec ma personne.

"Au fait, Eddie... Kate est revenue te parler, après le départ _précipité_ de Miss Jones?"

Je lui envoyai un regard noir. Tanya posa ses doigts sur mon crâne, comme pour me forcer à la regarder. Je repoussais sa main d'un geste sec. Sous la contrainte de Kate, j'avais fini par me laver les cheveux, mais ce n'était absolument pas pour que l'autre sœur y passe ses mains. Je tenais à mes cheveux, je ne tenais pas à devoir me les relaver en rentrant. J'envisageais de me coucher et de sombrer dans un sommeil d'au moins quatorze heures. Ce qui était déjà difficile cheveux secs, quand j'étais exténué.

Son égo faisant au moins trois fois sa taille, je savais que Tanya devait se sentait délaissée, cependant je ne quittais pas Emmet des yeux, sourcils froncés. Pas très galant, mais bon...

"Miss Jones?" demanda-t-elle, lèvres pincées.

L'ignorant, je serrai les dents.

"Effectivement, Emmet. Tu vois, grâce à moi, son _mariage_ n'aura pas lieu."

L'interpellé se mit à rire. De plus en plus fort. Je me mordis les lèvres, agacé sans détacher mes yeux de son visage. Mais entre deux maux, autant choisir le moins pire - instinct de survie oblige. J'avais déjà traversé le pire, je passerai le reste de ma soirée sans encombres. Je devais juste me débarrasser de la blonde à mes côtés, attendre qu'Emmet déniche sa fille de la nuit, et je fuirais dès la première occasion. Simple.

Tanya murmura quelque chose à propos de se payer un verre. Je ne relevai pas tandis qu'Emmet se pliait encore plus en deux. Tanya se levant brusquement, je m'obligeai à garder mes pupilles sur mon cousin. Pas du tout galant. Ma pauvre mère en serait mortifiée. _Désolé, M'man._

Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, Emmet s'arrêta de rire comme l'abruti qu'il était.

"Bien joué, Eddie."

Je grognais.

"C'est Ed_ward_. Edwaaaard. Qu'est-ce qui est trop compliqué avec Edward? Franchement!"

Il secoua la tête, me regardant de haut en bas, sourire en coin.

"Vraiment, Edward. Et j'avais dit blanc. _Blanc_, pas noir! Qu'est-ce qui est trop compliqué avec blanc?"

Un éclat de rire m'échappa. Quel idiot.

"Tu m'as pas expliqué pourquoi, d'ailleurs."

Il se remit à rire.

"Ah, tu veux pas savoir, je t'assure."

J'arquai un sourcil.

"Je te pose la question, non? Puis, de la part de Tanya, il n'y a plus rien qui me choque...

- Tu peux mieux faire.

- Je te paye un verre après."

Il eut un sourire carnassier avant de se pencher vers moi, haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

"Vu comme ça... Eh bien, elle trouve que le blanc te donne l'air _innocent_..."

Mes yeux s'élargirent, ma bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

"Elle croit que je suis puceau?!"

Emmet me donna une tape dans le dos, riant, avant de s'éloigner vers le bar.

"Ramène-toi, tu me dois un verre!

- Mais elle croit que je suis puceau!"

Je le suivais, toujours sous le choc.

Emmet était accoudé au bar, me calculant du regard.

"N'empêche qu'elle a sûrement fait plus de trucs que toi."

Je le fusillai du regard.

"Moi, j'ai des relations...

- Mais moi aussi!

- ...qui durent plus de trois nuits!

- Là, t'es pas juste. Je suis resté _quinze jours _avec Tracy! Quinze!

- C'était au lycée, Emmet!

- Ouais, mais ça compte quand même!"

Je soupirai, passant la main dans mes cheveux.

"Elle me prend pour un... Mais cette fille aussi, c'est une vraie...

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Edward."

Il fronçait les sourcils, lèvres pincées. Un nouveau soupir, plus long, m'échappa. Emmet refusait d'affronter la réalité. Et ce, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Ça ne servait à rien d'avoir cette conversation ce soir. Ce n'était pas moi qui arriverait à le changer. Je tentais l'humour.

"Oui, mais toi, tu harcèles pas les gens!"

Il eut un petit rire, passant son bras sur mon épaule.

"Pas très galant ce soir, hu? Ta mère serait attristée, tu sais. Son petit Edward si poli, si...

- Tu veux boire _quoi_, Emmet?"

Un rire franchit ses lèvres, puis il se tourna vers le bar, interpellant un grand black qui servait une blonde en riant.

"Hey, mec!"

Le barman se retourna vers nous, ses yeux rieurs s'arrêtant sur mon ami. Il s'avança rapidement.

"Emmet! Ça va, vieux? Comme d'habitude?"

L'homme, à l'accent français, afficha un grand sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches.

"Yep. J'te présente mon frérot, Edward. Mets-lui un double. Regarde comment il est tendu.

- Ah, novice?"

Il tourna son sourire dans ma direction, encourageant.

"Nan, juste coincé. Mets-le paquet, il en a besoin!"

J'assistai à l'échange, lèvres pincées. Ce n'était pas parce que je croyais en un style de vie diffèrent que j'étais coincé. Ou puceau. Contrairement à Tanya, Emmet était bien placé pour le savoir que j'avais assez donné à ce niveau-là. Et puis, j'étais un étudiant en médecine, je n'avais pas le temps pour ces stupidités.

"Emmet."

Je poussai un soupir.

"Je conduis."

Il se contenta de me jauger du regard.

"On prendra un cab.

- Bien sûr que _non_, je ne vais pas laisser ma voiture ici," lançai-je sèchement.

Le barman haussa ses sourcils, amusé, tout en plaçant deux verres devant nous. Emmet avala le sien d'une traite.

"C'st pas avec ta précieuse volvo que tu vas te trouver une _fille_, vieux."

Une main parfaitement manucurée se posa sur son épaule à ce moment. Une moue aguicheuse aux lèvres, la blonde lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers la piste de danse. Emmet, étant ce qu'il était, dénuda les longues jambes et les talons aiguilles des yeux. Ces derniers remontèrent le long de la petite robe qui ne camouflait rien des courbes de la jeune femme.

"C'est pour moi, ça."

Sans détacher son regard de la silhouette, il attrapa le deuxième verre et le but d'un coup.

"C'est _vraiment_ pour moi."

Un instant plus tard, il l'avait rejointe.

Poussant un soupir résigné, je me tournai vers le barman. Celui-ci me dévisageait, tout sourire.

"Un coca."

D'un hochement de tête, il s'éloigna.

Je laissai mon regard vaguement naviguer entre les gens présents. Pressés sur la piste, les uns sur les autres sur les banquettes, certains contre les murs. Tous plus ou moins ivres, si ce n'était pire. Tous ne cherchant qu'à se perdre parmi les autres, qu'à oublier, boire, danser, et qui sait, trouver quelqu'un pour terminer la soirée en agréable compagnie. Je serrai les lèvres. _Futile. _Mes pensées me ramenèrent à Mr Kindey.

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que j'opérais à Langone, et je ne regrettais en rien de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Carlisle. Le Memorial était est des meilleurs hôpitaux à Chicago, mais je savais ce que l'on penserait si une place d'interne était offerte au neveu du Dr Cullen. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on remette en doute mes capacités à cause de liens familiaux. Et après tout, les Cullen en avaient bien assez fait pour moi...

"Coca."

Tournant mon regard vers le barman qui me regardait avec un sourire narquois, je lui adressai un sourire crispé.

"Edward, hein?"

Hochement de la tête.

"Alors, c'st la première fois que le petit frère d'Emmet sort?"

Je détournai les yeux, laissant mon regard dériver au hasard.

"Cousin."

Il eut un petit rire.

"Et non, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je n'apprécie pas ce genre de sorties, c'est tout.

- Et tu ne bois pas non plus?

- Pas beaucoup."

Il eut un autre rire.

"C'est rare de servir du coca tout court, ici.

- M'étonne pas."

Mon grognement le fit se pencher vers moi.

"Je vais te donner un conseil, Ed. Tu permets que je t'appelle Ed?

- Pas vraiment.

- Eh, bien, écoute quand même. Tu es à _Thirteen_. Prends le conseil de ton couz' et profite de ta soirée, on n'est jeune qu'une fois. Même si t'es à New York."

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi d'être ici ce soir.

- Je vois ça."

Le barman eut un autre rire avant de déposer une tequila devant moi.

"Juste au cas où. C'est la maison qui offre, Ed.

- C'est _Edward_.

- Un nom qui date, non? D'un autre siècle?

- Et alors?

- Une personnalité qui date aussi, hm?"

Je lui offris une grimace.

"Je ne suis pas Emmet, c'est sûr.

- Il est plutôt connu, dans le milieu."

Mes sourcils se froncèrent.

"Je n'en doute pas. Emmet est mon meilleur ami, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve.

- Tu sais, il y a plusieurs types de personnes qui viennent dans ce genre d'endroits; je les reconnais tous."

L'homme déposa deux bières devant moi, les yeux scrutateurs. Je haussai un sourcil devant la Pabst, et empoignai la Rogue. Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

"Les novices, qui n'y connaissent rien, viennent d'avoir leur majorité, et sont complètement paumés. Les amateurs, qui de temps en temps, veulent avoir une soirée tranquille, entre amis, collègues, ou même inconnus. Les timides, tirés de force par leurs amis, qui se retrouvent à faire un strip-tease sur la table.. Tu n'appartiens à aucune de ces catégories, pourtant tu sais quelle bière choisir? J'en conclus que tu es un ex-alcoolo coincé.

- Très drôle."

Son ricanement me fit froncer le nez.

"Il y a aussi les habitués, bien sûr.

- C'est-à dire?

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Après tout Emmet est ton frère.

- Oh."

Tandis qu'il détaillait ses clients habituels, je hochai la tête, reportant mes yeux sur les-dîtes personnes qui s'entassaient un peu plus loin. Compressés, cherchant la moindre excuse pour un quelconque contact physique. Tous ces êtres immatures et inconscients qui trouvaient plaisir à gaspiller temps, argent, et surtout santé en jeux stupides sur fond de techno. À vomir.

Un cri suraigu s'éleva quelque part à ma gauche. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de quatre jeunes filles dans un coin, une petite brune sautillant sur place. Puis, ses hauts talons, sans doute combinés à plusieurs verres, lui faisant défaut, elle perdit l'équilibre et tenta de se rattraper à une de ses amies, entraînant dans sa chute la blonde avec elle. J'eus un reniflement de dédain. Pathétique.

J'allais retourner la tête quand je croisais les yeux d'une brune qui venait d'éclater de rire. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage en cœur, rejeté en arrière, ses lèvres charnues étirées en un sourire railleur. Une fille comme tant d'autres, ivre, peut-être même shootée, tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes de l'autre côté du bar. Un petit haut noir, une mini-jupe rouge, beaucoup trop de mascara sur sa peau bien trop pâle. Une quelconque new-yorkaise passant plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu en boites de nuits. Mais je ne pouvais me détacher de ses yeux chocolat. Glacials. Hostiles. Inexpressifs, renfermés.

Je n'avais aucune raison de prêter plus d'attention à cette banale fille qu'à la masse de corps que je survolais du regard. Pourtant ses yeux qui ne me voyaient pas m'empêchaient de me détourner. Comme s'ils m'interpellaient, car inaccessibles. Elle se pencha alors vers les filles toujours à terre, rompant brutalement son inconsciente emprise.

Me tournant vers le barman, toujours à parler tout en servant diverses commandes, je le coupai:

"Et elle?

- Elle?"

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de regarder dans la direction que je lui indiquais. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent, un sourire suffisant passant un instant sur son visage.

"Oh, _elle_. Tu veux pas la connaître."

Il se détourna alors, recommençant à servir sa double vodka à un blond qui venait de s'accouder au bar. Ma curiosité était piquée.

"Comment ça?"

L'homme m'évalua du regard, l'air de soupeser ses mots. Il se contenta de lâcher un soupir.

"Oh, crois-moi, Edward. Isa, c'est pas une fille pour toi."

Je me tournai à nouveau vers la brune, à nouveau droite, soutenant la fille blonde. Cette fois-ci, comme si elle avait senti mes pupilles tenter de percer à travers son crâne, son regard blasé croisa le mien. Je la vis me détailler des pieds à la tête, avant de m'adresser un sourire enjôleur. Ses yeux étaient toujours distants lorsqu'elle tourna son visage vers son amie.

"Isa?" demandai-je au barman, haussant un sourcil.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule, lèvres serrées.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à temps pour voir la brune me frôler pour s'élancer vers l'homme derrière le bar.

"Laurent!"

Sa voix, lourde, était quelques octaves trop élevés. Elle tituba légèrement, se raccrochant au comptoir du bar, souriant de toutes ses dents au barman.

Elle était complètement bourrée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, ma belle?"

Elle déposa un billet sur le bar, lui adressant une moue charmeuse.

"Surprends-moi."

Il la fixa dans les yeux un court instant. La jeune femme, s'asseyant tant bien que mal, posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes, rejetant ses cheveux légèrement. Elle ne m'avait pas adressé un regard, m'ignorant royalement.

Laurent posa un verre rempli d'un liquide rouge devant elle. J'allais intervenir lorsqu'il posa ses pupilles dilatées sur moi, me sondant.

"Voilà pour toi, princesse. Je te ressers quelque chose, Ed?"

À cet instant, Isa, comme s'éveillant brusquement, me dévisagea, souriant.

"Ed, hu? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin..."

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je croisai son regard.

Ses deux grands yeux sombres qui, m'observant attentivement, semblaient toujours aussi vide. Peut-être étaient-ils justes vitreux à cause de l'alcool - ou même de la drogue? Cela semblait peu probable, ses yeux étaient bien trop alertes pour qu'elle soit shootée, mais c'était une possibilité à ne pas négliger. Elle prit le verre, le porta à ses lèvres. L'instinct du médecin en moi hurlait de lui ôter des mains le breuvage, cependant je ne le fis pas, la regardant avaler cul sec.

Elle reposa le verre, ainsi qu'un deuxième billet, et m'adressa un autre sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

"Alors, bel inconnu?"

L'alcool rendait sa voix encore plus lourde, grave. Je réprimai un frisson. _Cette fille est dangereuse._

Elle se pencha vers moi, et un soupçon de fraise m'atteignit. Je retins ma respiration. _Très dangereuse._ Et elle ne m'avait pas encore dit dix mots.

Laurent eut un rire.

"C'est le frère d'Emmet."

Isa se redressa, se reculant, puis planta ses yeux dans les miens, indéchiffrables.

"Oh."

Son assurance revint rapidement.

"Dommage, beauté. On aurait pu s'amuser un peu."

Sans réfléchir, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, les paroles m'échappèrent.

"Et si je t'invite à dîner?"

Je restais la bouche ouverte après ma question, surpris de mon audace. Je n'étais pas de ceux qui invitaient facilement, même quand je connaissais bien la personne en question. Et là, j'accostais vaguement une inconnue douteuse à un bar. D'ailleurs, elle aussi parut déconcertée un court instant, mais se reprit plus rapidement, arquant un sourcil.

"Comme un rendez-vous?"

J'hochai la tête, regardant fixement ma boisson pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose de pire. Mais après tout, elle devait recevoir plus que des invitations au restaurant, ici. Elle eut comme un rire étranglé avant de s'adresser à Laurent.

"Il est majeur, au moins?"

Je relevai la tête, agacé. Je devais _déjà_ être plus âgé qu'elle. Le barman abordait un sourire supérieur.

"T'inquiète, ma puce, il a rien bu de méchant."

Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur les deux bières, celle ouverte, et la délaissée, avant de revenir sur moi. Cette fois, ses deux sourcils montèrent sur son front.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'Em avait un frère.

- Cousin. Je, nous sommes cousins."

Isa, ses iris chocolat rivées aux miennes, fronça un sourcil. Moi aussi. Mais je semblais incapable de m'arrêter de parler dès que je regardais dans ses yeux.

"En fait, Em a juste une sœur. Mais elle est beaucoup plus jeune, et on a été élevé ensemble, tous les deux. Je suis sans doute plus proche d'Alice, que lui. Il se contente de faire peur à tous ceux qui lui tournent autour."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air amusé, et l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux s'allumèrent. Elle se mit à rire, la tête penchée vers moi, qui ne pouvait détacher mon regard du sien, brusquement vif, intense et magnifique. Elle était radieuse, vraiment belle d'aussi près. Surtout quand elle riait. Et encore plus lorsque ses yeux s'éveillaient d'un coup. S'ouvraient, se dévoilaient, comme si l'on pouvait y lire tout d'elle, de ses pensées, en eux. Puis bientôt, beaucoup trop tôt, elle referma ses paupières. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas l'instinct professionnel qui me criait de l'en empêcher.

Isa tordit sa bouche en une grimace.

"Une sœur? Emmet?"

Elle sourit, rouvrit ses yeux. Ils s'étaient refermés, blafards et distants, comme une nouvelle mort. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Et je sus à cet instant précis que c'était déjà trop tard. _T'es foutu, vieux. _

* * *

_Quelques petites infos pour ceux qui auraient pas compris :_

L'action se déroule à **New York City**.

**Langone **: Hôpital à NYC où travaille Edward. Il fait sa résidence - en gros, il est interne.

**Memorial **: Hôpital à Chicago où le Dr Carlisle Cullen travaille.

**Thirteen **: Boîte à NYC où Emmet est un habitué.

**Pabst Select **: Pabst Blue Ribbon, PBR, bière américaine. Produit le plus célèbre de la _Pabst Brewing Company_.

**Rogue Ales **: Marque de bières américaines. Plus fortes que celle mentionnée ci-dessus. Ed a sûrement bu une _smoked_.

J'espère que ça éclaire si quelques doutes subsistaient. Le reste de mes fils sont jetés pêle-mêle dans tout ça, mais tout a un sens et sera expliqué en temps voulu, je promets.

Et il y a cinq jours, j'aurais dit à dans une semaine, mais life's a bitch, donc j'vais juste dire que j'vais faire de mon mieux. N'empêche que j'me drogue à pleins de produits [non]-illicites, donc j'ai pleins d'idées, là j'entame le troisième chapitre et dès qu'il est fini, je poste le second! Alors, à bientôt. ^^


	3. I'm not your angel, darling

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à **Stephenie Meyer**. J'me contente de consommer trop de chocolat, trop d'alcool, trop de café, et beaucoup trop de musique.

**Avertissement : **Le contenu **mature** de cette fic voudrait que vous ayez au moins **seize ans **si ce n'est plus, les gens. Le reste vous regarde.

Autre chose, cette histoire ne repose pas **que** sur du sexe, même si ça **a **une place notable, comme on pourrait croire d'après le titre et le résumé. Pourtant, je pense qu'ils montrent justement que c'est beaucoup plus subtil. J'approfondirai un autre jour, mais je préviens juste que si vous attendez que pour **le** lemon, vous pouvez attendre.

Hormis le prologue, (et l'épilogue) cette fic est écrite du point de vue d'**Edward**.

**Quelques rappels** - pour clarifier certains faits mentionnés et parce qu'un résumé s'avère nécessaire.

**Lieux : **L'action se déroule à **New York**.

_Langone _: Hôpital à NYC où Edward fait sa **résidence**.

_Mémorial _: Hôpital à **Chicago** où Carlisle Cullen travaille, et où Edward aurait pu l'y rejoindre.

_Thirteen _: Boîte à NYC où Emmet est un habitué.

**Personnages par ordre d'apparition : **C'est **Edward **qui raconte. Il est un interne en médecine.

_Emmet_ : Fils de **Carlisle**, cousin et meilleur ami d'Edward. Passe ses nuits entre divers bars et lits.

_Kate _: Collègue et amie d'Edward. Le materne dû à ses années en plus.

_Miss Jones_ : Fille du chef de service d'Edward. Son [ex]-fiancé la trompait avec **Lauren**.

_Tanya Denali _: Sœur de **Kate**. Court après Edward depuis quelques années. Fréquente assidument les bars, tout comme** Emmet**.

_Laurent_ : Barman à _**Thirteen**_ à l'accent français. Tente de raisonner Edward à se lâcher.

_Isa _: « Crois-moi, c'est pas une fille pour toi. » Mais ses yeux attirent beaucoup trop Edward.

**Personnages mentionnés :**

_Garret_ : Est lié à Kate.

_Lauren_ : Fille avec laquelle le fiancé de Miss Jones la trompait.

_Mr Kindney _: Un des premiers patients d'Edward. Très âgé, il a le cancer.

_Carlisle Cullen _: Père d'Emmet et oncle d'Edward. Important docteur au Memorial, Chicago.

Ugh, c'était long. Mais j'crois n'avoir rien oublié. 'Fin, ça me semble nécessaire pour éviter des confusions. Pas que j'aime pas confondre, et tout, mais j'avoue écrire beaucoup en sous-entendus et si vous savez pas repérer mes indices, y a pas vraiment d'intérêts, donc je récapitule un peu les faits que je jette pêle-mêle. J'espère que c'est plus clair, comme ça. N'hésitez pas à me dire quand vous ne comprenez pas. Et encore merci pour vos gentilles reviews.

Oh, et même si ça date de genre un mois, juste parce que ça m'amuse trop…

_(21:03) MaNoU : tu connai thirteen ? _

_(21:03) n² In limbo - And, I've got : le bar? _

_(21:03) MaNoU : non le film ! tou se ramene pa a alcool enfin !!!_

Ne lecture. ^^

**

* * *

**

__

_Isa tordit sa bouche en une grimace._

_"Une sœur? Emmet?"_

_Elle sourit, rouvrit ses yeux. Ils s'étaient refermés, blafards et distants, comme une nouvelle mort. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Et je sus à cet instant précis que c'était déjà trop tard.  
_

T'es foutu, vieux.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre II**

« _I'm not your angel, darling _»

_— **Kate Voegele**, Angel_

Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais longtemps cru avoir un super pouvoir. Après tout, si Daredevil avait une vue surpuissante, que Superman savait voler, et Spiderman pouvait lancer des toiles d'araignées, je pouvais bien avoir aussi une force mystérieuse. Et même si ce n'était qu'une quelconque aptitude, je la voulais mentale. Le pouvoir de l'esprit, du psyché sur le corps, car à la manière de Batman, je pouvais toujours m'inventer toutes sortes de gadgets pour m'envoler de toit en toit. La force brute m'importait peu, je voulais être un héros aux capacités mentales stupéfiantes. Je voulais pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des gens.

Ce qui préludait par acquérir de l'intelligence, des connaissances. Alors, de façon à rendre fier ma mère, de l'imiter, j'avais commencé à prendre les livres du haut de son étagère. Ce que mon cousin n'avait jamais compris, ne comprenait toujours pas. À ses yeux, j'étais un gay hypersensible, lisant trop, et me posant beaucoup de questions inutiles. Emmet était du genre à foncer sans réfléchir, tandis que je prenais le temps de peser chaque décision que je faisais.

Bizarrement, je rêvais toujours de déchiffrer les pensées. Souvent, je pensais même y arriver. Il me suffisait de regarder attentivement quelqu'un, de chercher ses yeux, et je pouvais à peu près deviner, ou du moins tenter une forme d'empathie. Une des raisons pour lesquelles, face aux gens qui m'importaient réellement, j'avais toujours du mal à m'opposer véritablement. C'était comme cela que, par exemple, je finissais par accompagner Emmet chaque soir qu'il me le demandait. Je pouvais leur dire ma façon de penser, mais quelque part, je comprenais la leur, et ça me rendait difficile la condamnation absolue.

Et brusquement, je me retrouvais face à deux yeux que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. L'instant même, je savais que c'était dangereux. Sa main passant devant mon visage, je me détournai finalement, arrêtant de la dévisager. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge, mais je n'eus pas besoin de la dévisager pour savoir qu'il n'atteignait pas ses iris.

J'étais beaucoup trop curieux pour ne pas tenter de résoudre un mystère quelconque. Beaucoup trop attiré par un défi, à toujours vouloir prouver ma valeur, que je n'étais pas juste un nom relié au célèbre Carliste Cullen. Et enfin, beaucoup trop subjugué par l'éclat qui animait ces yeux, lorsqu'ils s'éveillaient brusquement pour de nouveau s'éteindre. Et c'était très dangereux. _Très._

Je relevai la tête. Elle m'adressa un sourire railleur, un autre verre à la main.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, beauté ? »

Cette fille était tout ce que je méprisais. Trop maquillée, ivre, pas assez habillée. Pourtant, j'étais comme attiré à elle, semblable à un papillon de nuit vers la lumière. Même si je savais que je m'y brûlerais. Contrairement à Tanya que je repoussai dès qu'elle entrait la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne pouvais pas me détourner d'Isa. Ni de ses yeux. _Attention, Edward. _

« Non. Emmet a réellement une sœur. »

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, mais elle ne rit pas. Je m'y attendais, même si j'espérais la revoir rire, avec ses yeux qui s'allumaient. Je voulais pouvoir les rallumer, dès la seconde où la lueur en eux disparaissait. Parce que l'espace de ces quelques instants, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression que je pouvais lire en eux tout d'elle.

« C'est quand même ironique. Sachant comment il traite les femmes… »

Sa voix traîna sur les derniers mots, son sourire froid et sec. Un horrible sentiment me prit à la gorge, et j'eus brusquement envie de vomir. _Et si, elle et Emmet…_

« Edward ! »

Mon cousin venait d'arriver au bar, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde en voyant la femme tournée vers moi.

« Alors, tu t'es enfin décidé à ramener une fille chez toi? Ca fait quoi, trois ans ? »

Il me donna un coup sur l'épaule, tandis que la brune tournait un regard moqueur vers lui.

« Isa ? »

Emmet eut l'air étonné un moment, puis il éclata de rire.

« Tu vises haut, Eddie ! »

Je roulais des yeux, Isa arqua un sourcil.

« Déçu, Em ? »

Accoudé au bar, Emmet commanda deux tequilas avant de lui adresser un sourire.

« C'est toi qui risque de l'être. Edward n'a pas couché depuis des années.

- Emmet ! »

Mon cousin se contenta de rire, me frappant sur le dos.

« Bien joué, Eddie. Cette nuit, tu ne l'oublieras pas. »

Je retirai son bras de mon épaule.

« Je ne compte pas coucher avec Isa. » _Surtout si elle figure sur ta liste de conquêtes._

Emmet ainsi que Laurent, toujours au bar, me lancèrent un regard étonné.

« On ne fait que parler. Parler, Emmet. En général, c'est ce que des gens qui ne se connaissent pas font. Pas se trouver une chambre. »

Mon cousin secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais peut-être choisir un vrai homme, ma belle. Un qui te fera voir des étoiles ce soir, pas un beau parleur… »

Isa eut un petit rire, dédaigneux.

« Tu es tellement désespéré d'enfin voir ce qu'il y a sous ma jupe, que tu es prêt à devancer ton cousin qui n'a pas eu de sexe depuis trois ans?

- Hé ! »

Mais mon interjection passa inaperçue, occupés qu'ils étaient à se fusiller froidement du regard. Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Laurent qui souriait en servant une brune affalée deux places plus loin.

Emmet, détournant les yeux le premier, les descendit le long de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Oh, je ne ferais pas que regarder, crois-moi… »

Je serrai les lèvres. _Dire que c'est mon cousin. _

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. À moins que tu ne préfères la poésie, Bella. »

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Il s'éloigna avec un rire, alors que la jeune fille pâlissait. Elle posa un autre billet sur le comptoir du bar, sans quitter mon cousin des yeux. _Au moins, tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble._

Sans un mot, Laurent la servit. Elle descendit la double tequila, puis haussa les sourcils. Lèvres retroussées, il plaça un autre verre face à elle. M'ignorant toujours, elle le vida également.

« Tu connais Emmet, ma belle. Il est juste déçu, encore une fois. »

Le barman soupira quand elle sortit un énième billet.

« Bel…

- Gin, Laurent.

- Très bien, _Isa_. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, fronçant son nez.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu quoi que ce soit, c'est clair ? »

J'eus un petit sourire.

« Sinon, quoi, _Bella_ ? »

Ses jambes se rapprochèrent des miennes, se collant à moi. J'allais m'écarter lorsque son talon s'écrasa fortement sur mes orteils. Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de pousser un cri. _Ce sont des talons-aiguilles, bordel ! _

« Je pourrais te faire très _mal_, Eddie… »

Je levais les paumes de mes mains.

« Je n'allai rien dire. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me tuer le pied ! »

Riant, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Oh, j'ai d'autres moyens de persuasion, mais tu _es_ de la famille d'Emmet. »

Plissant les sourcils, je me pinçai les lèvres.

« Je ne mens pas, je ne compte pas coucher avec toi. » _Pas ce soir, dans tous les cas._

Elle fit glisser ses ongles manucurés sur mon torse, une moue charmeuse sur son visage.

« Je pourrais te convaincre… »

J'attrapai son poignet avant que sa main ne descendit trop bas. J'avais été élevé comme un gentleman, mais je n'en restais pas moins un homme. Et cette fille avait un effet dévastateur sur moi. _Danger, Edward ! _

Pouffant, elle attrapa son gin pour l'avaler, cul sec, encore. _Mais combien en consomme-t-elle, exactement ?_

« De toute façon, je connais suffisamment Emmet pour savoir que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je ne compte pas attraper tout ce qui traîne dans le coin ! Et je ne fais pas de favoritisme, désolée Ed. »

Son ton laissait deviner que la liqueur atteignait son cerveau, pourtant son haleine n'empestait pas l'alcool, ou alors, pas que. Il y avait quelque chose de douceâtre, dans son souffle, qui ne me révulsait pas. Pas autant que j'aurais dû l'être. Pourtant, je ne supportais pas ce genre d'attitudes immatures et stupides, où plus d'un finissait dans un coma éthylique, sinon pire. En général, j'étais le premier à condamner ces personnes. Mais chez Bella, étrangement, j'avais presque envie de m'approcher un peu plus d'elle. De comprendre pourquoi une fille, qui n'avait pas l'air stupide, en était réduite à se soûler tous les soirs dans un bar sous un faux nom. Car, en plus, elle était belle, il fallait l'avouer, malgré ses yeux dénués de réelle vie, et sous la tonne de maquillage qui recouvrait sa peau tellement pâle qu'elle en avait l'air maladif. Bien sûr, elle n'était peut-être pas la plus belle au monde, mais à cet instant, elle l'était plus qu'assez pour moi. Ou peut-être que j'hallucinais par manque de sommeil.

Reposant le verre vide, Isa, non, Bella, plutôt, se pencha vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Danse avec moi… »

Ses doigts pressèrent furtivement au-dessus de mes genoux, ses yeux m'éblouissant, vidant toutes pensées de mon esprit.

« Eddie ? »

Le sobriquet qui m'aurait énervé dans n'importe quelle autre bouche, surtout venant d'Emmet et encore plus de Tanya, ne sonnait plus aussi horrible de sa part. Clignant des yeux, je pris le temps d'inspirer avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Edward.

- Pardon ? »

Encore une fois, ma propre voix me sembla étrangère. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire ça. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de répondre au surnom détestable, mais cette fille forçait les mots de la bouche.

« Appelle-moi Edward. »

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique, approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille pour y susurrer d'une voix lourde :

« Danse avec moi, _Edward_. »

Riant, sa main tira la mienne, m'entraînant à sa suite sur la piste de danse. Elle se rapprocha de moi, ses bras passant derrière mon dos, ses jambes entre les miennes. Sa tête se posa naturellement dans le creux de mon épaule, tandis que ses hanches tanguaient langoureusement contre les miennes. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Combien d'hommes avait-elle enserré de la même façon ? Contre combien d'autres avait-elle collé son petit corps, frotté ses douces courbes ? Combien étaient tombés dans ses filets soigneusement tendus ? _Tu ne veux pas savoir._

Je l'enlaçai, soupirant.

Elle releva la tête, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est dommage, tu sais… »

Une de ses mains se perdit dans mes cheveux, dérangeant mes mèches désordonnées. Je secouai la tête. Elle eut un autre petit rire. Plus réel, ses yeux s'allumèrent un quart de seconde. Et je voulais pouvoir les rallumer, quitte à la laisser trifouiller ma chevelure.

« Si tu n'avais pas été le cousin d'Em, je t'aurais sûrement laissé me traîner chez toi et me faire tout ce que tu voulais. »

Sa voix lascive caressa le lobe de mon oreille.

« Et, je suis plutôt douée pour réaliser les fantasmes… »

Elle éclata de rire.

Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, doucement.

« C'est dommage, beauté. »

Elle me sourit, presque tendrement, avant de se perdre parmi les danseurs. Je restais à regarder l'endroit où elle avait disparue quelques instants encore avant de retourner au bar. Laurent me fit un demi-sourire.

« Scotch. »

Son sourire grandit, ses sourcils se haussant.

« Je croyais que tu conduisais, Ed. »

Il posa tout de même un verre rempli du liquide ambré sur le comptoir. Avec un sourire moqueur, je secouai la tête. _Tous les mêmes._

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'appellerai un cab si tu es incapable de conduire. »

Je me mis à avaler lentement, sentant le whisky me brûler la gorge en descendant dans mon estomac.

« Elle est recherchée par la police, ou un truc du genre ? »

Laurent eut un rire.

« Isa? Non ! Son père même est dans la police ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux, cherchant la jeune femme dans la foule. Bien entendu, je ne la vis pas. Ou était-ce elle, entre les bras de ce grand blond ?

Me retournant vers le barman, il m'adressa un sourire narquois.

« Intéressé par la petite ? »

Ignorant sa question, je rétorquai :

« Pourquoi ce faux nom, alors?

- Elle est prudente, c'est tout. »

Plongeant sous le bar pour récupérer les bières que demandait un jeune homme roux, sa voix me parvint étouffée.

« Tu le serais aussi si tu étais une jeune fille qui passe la plupart de ses nuits en boite. »

_Bien entendu._

J'avais raison en me disant qu'elle était tout à fait le genre de filles que j'évitais. Qui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser, contrairement à moi, qui avait longtemps recherché en vain une relation stable. Mais j'avais d'autres valeurs, inculpées en moi par Elizabeth Cullen, avec l'aide de ma tante Esme. Pourrais-je un jour comparer une femme à une seule de mes deux figures maternelles sans penser que c'était peine perdue, et que jamais elle ne pourrait les atteindre qu'à la cheville ? J'en doutais de plus en plus.

Surtout que dès qu'elles apprenaient que j'étais étudiant en médecine, ainsi que le neveu du grand chirurgien Carlisle Cullen, toutes les femmes rêvaient de m'épouser, puis sûrement de me tromper derrière, les horaires de mon travail aidant. Je semblais être l'homme idéal. De plus, la plupart étaient persuadées qu'en me montrant qu'elles étaient partantes pour une nuit dans mon lit, je tomberais sous le charme de leurs aptitudes, avec leurs yeux trop maquillés, leurs lèvres trop rouges, leurs parfums trop capiteux… J'avais essayé, vaguement. Mais je m'étais vite rendu compte que cette vie n'était pas faîte pour moi. Ma mère m'avait élevé autrement, c'était tout.

Je n'avais pas de valeurs frivoles. J'étais sérieux, et n'aimais pas cette vie de débauche. Ma langue claqua avec ma réponse.

« Personne ne l'oblige. »

Laurent émergea de sous le comptoir pour me toiser, lèvres serrées.

« Je t'aime bien, Ed. Mais Isa est une de mes plus anciennes clientes. Elle vit sa vie comme elle l'entend, je ne connais pas son histoire perso, mais ça la regarde. Je suis là pour lui servir à boire, et vérifier qu'elle a un taxi pour repartir. Le reste, je juge pas. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus. »

Je hochai la tête, finissant mon scotch d'un coup tout en tendant d'assimiler les informations. _Je ne jette pas la pierre. Je pense juste qu'elle peut tellement mieux faire. Elle a tout pour réussir, cette fille._

Il remplit à nouveau mon verre, avant de continuer de sa voix grave.

« Même si elle n'est pas ton genre, Isa n'est pas une méchante fille. Juste, si tu veux la connaître, ne couche pas avec elle, c'est un truc d'une nuit, et après c'est fini. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. _Merci du conseil._ Il leva ses mains.

« Enfin, après fais ce que tu veux. »

Plissant mon front, j'eus un sourire sarcastique.

« Mais n'attends rien d'elle. Elle a dû briser plus de cœurs que je n'ai de verres à remplir. »

Jaugeant le bar du regard, je ricanai. _Evidemment. _

« Je m'en serais pas douté. »

_Et tu comptes devenir l'_ami _d'une fille pareille ? Vieux, tu ne sais même pas si elle en vaut la peine !_

Fermant brièvement les paupières, je la revis, jeter sa tête en arrière en riant. Puis la première fois, quand penchée vers moi, son rire avait illuminé ses yeux glacés. Et que brusquement, j'avais pu entr'apercevoir, l'espace d'un court instant, tout un tas de sentiments sous le mur d'hostilité.

_Oh, que si, je sais.

* * *

_

Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferai mon possible. Ca fait genre un mois… Je sais pas trop. Enfin, si, je sais pourquoi, disons que j'ai juste eu du mal. Cette fic est ma première idée dans cette catégorie, donc j'y tiens particulièrement pour plusieurs raisons, et j'voulais pas mettre un truc vite fait, mal fait. En même temps, j'dis ça, mais plus j'le relis, plus je hais mon premier chapitre. J'crois que j'vais arrêter ce truc à la con qu'est de garder un chapitre avant de poster le suivant. Ca marche juste pas. J'suis bien trop bohème pour pouvoir me tenir à ce genre de choses. Donc, j'mettrai le chapitre III dès qu'il sera tapé, sûrement le week-end prochain. Après j'ai un oral le 1er, donc à moins d'avoir du temps mi-juin, il faudra attendre début juillet.

Je sais que c'est pas très juste parce que j'ai créé d'autres fics et posté pas mal d'autres trucs, mais ces chapitres-là sont plus courts, aussi. Enfin, celui-là l'est trop à mon goût, je voulais le prolonger, mais j'arrive pas, et ça fait plusieurs fois que je le réécris, donc je me décide à l'envoyer comme tel, j'ai fait assez poireauter comme ça. En même temps, je sais plus pourquoi je me suis lancée dans ce truc chelou de raconter l'histoire de Bella via les yeux d'Edward. M'enfin, tout semble plus facile d'un jour à l'autre... J'dirai pas que j'ferai de mon mieux, j'vais juste essayer de retrouver ma muse intérieure pour cette fic, et, si Ville Valo me le permet, l'inspiration. À bientôt, normalement.


	4. Sucker lover, a box I choose

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être le truc tordu qui me sert de cerveau.

**Avertissement : **Le rating **mature** de cette fic n'est pas là pour faire joli. J'dis ça, je dis rien.

Je précise que cette fic :

- ne repose pas **que** sur du sexe, si vous n'attendez que pour **le** lemon, vous pouvez attendre.

- a tout de même un rating **M** pour usages de produits illicites, abus d'alcool, et langage vulgaire.

- dévoilera **toutes** les réponses en temps voulu.

- est écrite du point de vue d'**Edward**.

Toutefois, les **titres **des chapitres (pour lesquels, avouons, j'ai lutté) sont des paroles de chansons qui représentent Bella, histoire d'avoir un petit aperçu de ses pensées. Pas qu'elles vont être compréhensibles, je pense, mais bon…

(Oui, je sais, _toutes_ mes fics sont pas compréhensibles au premier abord… On s'refait pas..)

-

_**Quelques rappels nécessaires**_

**.:. Lieux : **L'action se déroule à **New York**.

_Langone : _Hôpital à NYC où Edward fait sa **résidence**.

_Mémorial : _Hôpital à **Chicago** où Carlisle Cullen travaille, et où Edward aurait pu l'y rejoindre.

_Thirteen : _Boîte à NYC où Emmet est un habitué.

**.:. Personnages par ordre d'apparition :** C'est **Edward **qui raconte. Il est **interne** en médecine.

_Emmet : _Fils de **Carlisle**, cousin et meilleur ami d'Edward. Passe ses nuits entre divers bars et lits.

_Kate : _Collègue et amie d'Edward. Le materne dû à ses années en plus.

_Miss Jones : _Fille du chef de service d'Edward. Son [ex]-fiancé la trompait avec **Lauren**.

_Tanya Denali : _Sœur de **Kate**. Court après Edward depuis quelques années. Fréquente assidument les bars, tout comme Emmet.

_Laurent : _Barman à _**Thirteen**_ à l'accent français. Ami d'**Emmet**, mais aussi **Bella**.

_Bella : _Se fait appeler **Isa**. Intéressée par Edward, mais il est de la famille d'**Emmet**, son rival. Edward décide d'être son ami, et pas son amant car elle les jette le lendemain.

**.:. Personnages mentionnés  
**

_Garret : _Est lié à **Kate**.

_Lauren : _Fille avec laquelle le fiancé de **Miss Jones **la trompait.

_Mr Kindney : _Un des premiers patients d'**Edward**. Très âgé, il a le cancer.

_Carlisle Cullen : _Père d'**Emmet** et oncle d'**Edward**. Important **docteur** au Memorial, Chicago.

-

Encore une fois, **merci** pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent vivement. Après, je suis réellement désolée de la durée d'attente, cependant je ne suis pas une machine à écrire. J'ai une vie à gérer, pas que ça m'enchante, mais je dois le faire, ainsi que d'autres engagements, et des amis qui viennent me kidnapper entre les deux histoire que je fasse pas trop n'importe quoi. Vu que je suis insomniaque, j'ai tendance à écrire la nuit, mais quand je rentre tard le soir, parfois j'ai pas forcément le courage d'écrire. J'en ai envie, mais j'suis juste trop crevée, et j'ai pas mal d'imprévus, ce qui doit s'organiser aussi. Alors je fais ce que je peux, j'suis la première à me foutre des baffes quand j'vois le temps écoulé, mais je suis incapable de pondre un truc sur commande. Si l'on veut tenter d'écrire bien, c'est avec ses émotions. Cette fic me demande de remonter assez loin, et j'ai assez de mal à aller y puiser dans l'état où elles sont. Donc, je m'excuse sincèrement, et si vous êtes encore là, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

« _Sucker lover, a box I choose _»

_— **Placebo**, Every You Every Me_

« Tu devrais y aller, tu sais. Il t'attend. »

J'ôtai mes mains de mes paupières.

Kate me sourit.

« Dure soirée, Edward ? »

Poussant un grognement, je reposai mes paumes sur mes yeux.

« Non, ça a été. »

Elle eut un rire.

« Je n'ai pas encore reçu de nouvelles de Tanya. Dois-je m'attendre à un énième coup de fil furieux, ou pas ? »

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur la table.

« Le temps qu'elle dessoûle et délaisse l'homme de sa nuit, je suppose. »

Ouvrant un œil, je lui lançai un regard d'excuse.

« Désolé, Kate. »

Elle s'assit face à moi, balayant mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne le suis pas. On ne va pas te forcer à l'aimer, Edward. »

J'acquiesçais vaguement. _Encore heureux._

« Par contre, je voudrais bien savoir ce qui te laisse dans cet état-là. Tu n'as jamais beaucoup bu, alors quel est le problème ? »

Je haussai les épaules, l'air indifférent.

« La nuit a été longue. »

Dès les mots prononcés je me rendis compte de mon erreur à ses sourcils haussés.

« Non ! Pas dans ce sens là ! Je… J'ai eu du mal à dormir, c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? »

Soupirant, je montai une de mes mains jusqu'à mes cheveux. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais passé la nuit à me retourner dans mon lit, incapable de m'endormir malgré la fatigue.

À penser à cette fille. À ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à cet instant précis.

Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Car à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, le même type d'images s'imposait à mon esprit. Avec qui se trouvait-elle ? Contre quel homme serrait-elle son frêle corps, sa poitrine pleine et ses fines jambes ? Posait-elle ses lèvres charnues contre les siennes, ou n'embrassait-elle pas ? Et souriait-elle pour de vrai - ses yeux envoûteurs s'illuminant - lorsqu'elle arrivait à l'extase ?

Puis pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissait-elle de cette façon ? Que cherchait-elle à prouver en charmant avant de quitter aussitôt tout homme ? Si, encore, ses victimes n'étaient que de sexe masculin… Mais n'importe quel homme serait prêt à avoir une réelle relation avec elle. À lui témoigner le respect qu'elle n'avait pas à son propre égard. Si elle avait brisé tant de cœurs, c'était bien parce qu'elle séduisait au point qu'on la voulait pour plus qu'une nuit. Je savais que je…

Et aussi pourquoi, _pourquoi_ m'attirait-elle autant ? Cette fille était tout ce que je méprisais - une briseuse de cœurs. Le genre futile, stupide et inutile. Qui n'avaient aucune estime, ni pour elles-mêmes, ni pour personne, en fin de compte.

Après, je savais me protéger, avec calme et équilibre, de fait que je n'avais jamais assez aimé pour être blessé, cependant je préférais tout de même ne pas tenter l'expérience. Je savais bien comment ça finissait. Emmet était un bon exemple de ce que ce genre de filles entraînait.

Alors pourquoi m'obsédait-elle au point où j'en perdais un peu plus mon sommeil précaire ?

Je secouai la tête.

« C'est pas important. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir mes patients. »

Kate se releva en même temps que moi.

« Quand tu te seras décidé, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, Edward. »

Je lui adressai un sourire contraint. _J'ai vraiment trois mères. Ô, Joie.

* * *

_

Poussant doucement la porte, j'entrais sur la pointe des pieds. Avec mon retard, mon patient dormait peut-être, je ne souhaitais pas le déranger.

« Ah, Edward. »

La voix âgée me fit sourire. J'entrai sans plus de précautions.

« Bonjour, Mr Kindey. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Il se releva légèrement sur son lit, marquant la page de son livre avant de le refermer.

« Mieux que vous, je crois bien. »

Je ris, vérifiant le niveau des appareils ainsi que son dossier.

« Sauf que je ne suis pas sur un lit d'hôpital, moi. »

Il m'observa de son regard aiguisé.

« Oh, vous devriez y songer, mon cher Edward. »

Secouant la tête, je m'assis au pied du lit.

« Ce serait embêtant, tout de même.

- Vous dormirez au moins. »

Je souriais légèrement.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Que lisez-vous, toujours _La Ferme des Animaux_ ? »

Il me transperça du regard, sans répondre à ma question.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Je tournai des yeux interrogateurs vers l'homme.

« Qui donc ? »

Il eut un sourire amusé.

« La jeune fille qui t'empêche de dormir, jeune ami. »

Une de mes mains monta à mes cheveux.

« Oh. »

Je secouai la tête, me mordant le coin des lèvres.

« Il n'y a personne, franchement. »

Mon patient se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu n'es pas crédible. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a une fille dans tes pensées, Edward. »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Elle est juste… Étrange. Elle m'intrigue. »

Il me sourit.

« Oui. Ca commence souvent comme ça… »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Mais pas du tout ! Elle est tout ce que je déteste chez une fille ! »

S'esclaffant, il posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

« Parlez-moi donc d'elle, Edward.

- Mais puisque je vous dis…

- Peu importe. Racontez-moi votre rencontre. »

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais bien lui dire sur Bella tout en restant bienséant.

« Vous vous rappelez de mon cousin, Emmet ? »

* * *

Je décrochai mon téléphone sans même regarder l'interlocuteur.

« Edward Cullen. »

La voix douce de mon interlocutrice me fit tressaillir.

« Allô, Edward ? C'est moi. »

Je fermais les yeux. _Mais quand est-ce que je vais avoir une vraie pause ?_

« Oh. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi, mon chéri ? »

Ça s'annonçait mal. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau un enfant de cinq ans qui a fait une grosse sottise. Je décidai de passer outre. _Cette fois, j'ai rien fait… Non ?_

« Un peu fatigué, peut-être… »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus.

« Pense à te reposer surtout. Ça ne sert à rien de te surmener, tu sais. Est-ce que tu dors au moins huit heures, Edward ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours revenir à Chicago. »

Je refoulai un grognement. Ça faisait mauvais genre de grogner au nez de sa tante.

« Je gère, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

J'avais vingt-sept ans, mince. J'étais parfaitement apte à m'occuper de moi-même.

Mais après tout, si elle ne se comportait pas de la sorte, ce n'aurait pas été Esme, telle que je la connaissais et l'aimais.

« Oh, bien. Tu te doutes de la raison de mon appel ? »

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Non, aucune idée. »

Le silence me fit froncer les sourcils.

« J'ai fait une bêtise?

- J'ai reçu un appel de Tanya, Edward. »

Mon ventre se noua. _Et merde._

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes guère, mais Edward, sa mère est une de mes meilleures amies.

- Plus que ma mère ? »

Il y eut un blanc. J'entendis l'inspiration que prit Esme avant de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

« D'ailleurs, ta mère serait éplorée de ton comportement. J'aime à penser que nous t'avons mieux élevé.

- Mais… »

Je vérifiai rapidement que j'étais bien seul dans la salle de repos. _Manquerait plus que Kate débarque pendant que je dis du mal de sa sœur._

« Elle _sait_ que je ne suis pas intéressé par elle, je lui ai déjà dis gentiment. Cependant elle ne veut pas comprendre, en quelle langue suis-je censé m'exprimer ? Et puis, Emmet l'encourage toujours, avec ses histoires… Je ne sortirai _jamais _avec elle. Il va bien falloir qu'elle comprenne un jour, Esme. »

Celle-ci poussa un soupir. _Merde, vieux, ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. _

« Oui, je me doutais bien. C'est-ce que je lui ai également dit.

- Mais pourquoi m'appeler en ce cas ? »

Elle soupira à nouveau.

« Juste pour être sûre, Edward. Mais tout de même, prends des gants. Tu sais qu'elle tient à toi, la pauvre. »

Je retins un soupir, roulant des yeux. _Assez pour coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, je te crois._

« Je ferai plus attention, s'il y a une prochaine fois. »

Esme rit.

« Oh, tu _sais _qu'il y en aura une, Edward. Après tout, elle n'est venue à New York que pour te suivre. »

Cette fois, je grognai pour de vrai.

« Je préfère tout de même éviter d'y penser. Et l'éviter, elle. »

Elle eut un énième soupir.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute, mon grand. Elle a grandi en pensant qu'elle t'épouserait un jour. D'ailleurs, il y a longtemps, nous l'espérions aussi. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas te forcer à l'aimer. Et elle n'a pas réellement pris la voie que j'espérais qu'elle prendrait. Mais ce n'est pas la question. C'est une gentille fille, au fond, sois patient avec elle. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Je le serai. »

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Et, tu viens me voir bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je réprimai un soupir.

J'adorais Esme. Non, sérieusement, je l'aimais du plus profond de mon être, elle était ma deuxième mère, tout ce que je cherchais chez une femme, et plus encore. Mais elle avait cette manie à s'inquiéter pour moi, à vouloir tout vérifier pour moi. Comme pour contrôler que je me nourrissais correctement, faisais mon linge et le repassais, que je dormais assez et ne me surmenais pas trop. Ce qui était ironique, vu qu'étant mariée à l'un des plus prestigieux docteurs, elle se doutait bien du temps de travail considérable que cela demandait.

Inspirant, je souris dans le combiné, me demandant si je devais dire les mots qui m'éraflaient la gorge chaque fois. _Puis, oh, je peux bien faire ça, ça lui fait tellement plaisir. _

« Bien sûr, Maman. »

* * *

« Comment va mon cousin préféré ? »

Je poussai un grognement. _Pas aujourd'hui._

« Je suis ton seul cousin, Em. »

Il eut un sourire.

« Oui, il y a de ça, aussi. »

Je me relevais, le regardant de travers.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger. Tu vois, j'essayais de dormir. »

Il s'assit à l'autre bout du lit.

« Eh bien, oui. Figure-toi que je veux te raconter comment la blonde d'hier utilise sa langue pour…

- Emmet ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Prude, va. C'était pour te dire que je sais, de source sûre, que Tanya a appelé Maman. Ton traitement de la veille a dû faire impression. »

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit. _Non, mon cousin est génial, non je ne vais pas l'étrangler._

« Dégage. »

Il pencha son immense tête au-dessus de la mienne.

« Eddie ? »

Je me tournai sur le ventre afin de ne plus le voir.

« L'info aurait été préférable une heure plus tôt.

- Oh. »

Il éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Le parfait gentleman a déçu, alors ? »

Je reniflai avec le plus de dédain possible. _Digne d'un trois ans._

Em pouffa à nouveau, s'asseyant à nouveau sur le bord du lit qui craqua sous son poids.

« Alors, Isa t'a plu ? »

Je répondis par réflexe.

« Bella. Elle s'appelle Bella.

- Ouh, vous êtes intimes au point que tu connais son vrai prénom ? »

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Quel est ton point ? »

Il me dévisagea, sérieux.

« Sois prudent, Edward. Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre. Tu vas t'y mordre les doigts, je te promets. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Je sais. Je le serai. Je n'envisage rien avec elle. »

Ma voix traîna tandis que j'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, avec gravité.

« Mais tu sais, Em, tout le monde n'est pas forcément Rose… »

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, que la porte avait déjà claquée à grands bruits.

* * *

Les couloirs de Langone étaient presque déserts, à cette heure tardive.

Je soupirai en atteignant mon casier. Je voulais juste dormir.

« Edward Cullen ? »

Je me retournai vers la voix féminine. _Merde, merde, merde._

« Bonsoir. »

Souriant d'un air crispé, je mis mes mains moites dans mes poches.

« Bonsoir, miss Jones. »

Elle me sourit gentiment. _Ça y est, fais tes valises, vieux._

« Je tenais à vous remercier... »

Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol blanc tandis que j'écarquillai les miens.

« Moi ? »

Relevant son visage, elle le hocha légèrement.

« Oui… Je pensais vraiment, je ne me rendais pas compte… J'aurai sûrement fait une belle erreur si j'avais continué à jouer à l'autruche. Alors, merci. »

Je clignai des yeux.

« Oh. De rien. »

J'eus un rire nerveux, passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là. Et je suis désolé, c'est un peu ma faute si votre mariage est annulé…

- Oh, pas du tout ! Je vous assure ! »

Elle releva ses yeux, l'air surprise.

« Puis, vous me auriez fini par me le dire quand même, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'avalai ma salive.

« Euh… Je n'aurais pas voulu vous blesser, miss. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, détournant les yeux.

« Donc, vous ne l'auriez pas dit si vous saviez que j'étais là ? »

Je me raclai la gorge.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle m'observa attentivement avant de soupirer.

« Vous devriez m'inviter pour vous faire pardonner. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. _Hein ? Comment on en est arrivé là ?_

« Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Elle eut un sourire espiègle, ses grands yeux bleus se posant sur les miens.

« Mais après tout, c'est de votre faute si je ne me marie pas. »

Je lui adressai un sourire contraint.

« Mais… »

Elle m'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, ça n'interviendra aucunement avec vos notes.

- Certes, mais…

- Ca me remonterait vraiment le moral, vous savez. »

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire triste.

Je soupirai, secouant la tête. _Je vais le regretter. Je sens que je vais le regretter._

« Un dîner, ça vous conviendrait ? »

Son regard s'éclaira, chatoyant et clair. Miss Jones était vraiment belle, d'une manière enfantine, innocente. Une de ses gentilles filles que l'on rêverait d'épouser. Complètement différente des yeux chocolat de l'obscure Bella. Et pourtant…

« Je vous tiens au courant, ne vous en faîtes pas, Mr Cullen. »

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparue en coup de vent.

_Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué ?

* * *

_

C'est pas mon plus long, je sais. Mais je pars une semaine le 24, et je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'écrire avant, donc voilà. Un jour, J'aimerai bien être un minimum contente de cette fic. C'est vrai, c'est ma première dans cette catégorie, j'avais pleins d'intentions et tout un plan, mais je reste déçue. Je pense que dû au fait que j'ai végété cette idée pendant des mois avant de me lancer à l'eau, je ne serais jamais satisfaite de comment j'écrirai cette fic, alors tant pis.

Tout de même, j'pense que j'vais avoir besoin de temps. C'est chiant, mais ça va avancer lentement, et j'en suis la première navrée. Après, j'me rattraperai sur la longueur dans un maximum des cas, promis.

Sinon, j'ai ajouté un lien Wordpress sur mon profil pour parler de l'état d'avancement de mes fics, et d'autres conneries du genre. Si l'occasion se présente, j'en dirais peut-être des bribes là-bas. Peut-être, je sais pas encore. Oh, et quelqu'un a vu cette émission sur les « comportements amoureux » de Zone Interdite ? Ça m'a fait rire.

Voilà, c'est tout. J'vous dit à bientôt, j'tente un planning pour août. Ne journée.


	5. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

**Avertissement : **Le rating se pose à **M**, pour usages de produits illicites, conduites en état d'ivresse, situations ambiguës, ainsi qu'un langage peu châtié.

**_N_****ote _I_nutile de l'_A_uteur : **Tout d'abord, **merci** à celles qui suivent toujours cette fic et qui prennent le temps de reviewer. J'ai de nouveau un pc, donc les updates vont reprendre dès que ma chaotique de vie aura repris un semblant d'ordre.

Je précise que les **titres **des chapitres sont des **paroles de chansons** (sans réel rapport) qui sont un infime aperçu **des pensées** de Bella.

**_Quelques petits rappels_**_ (d'ailleurs, si ce truc est trop long, vous préféreriez un simple résumé?)_

**.:. Lieux : **L'action se déroule à **New York**.

_Langone : _Hôpital à NYC où Edward fait sa **résidence**.

_Mémorial : _Hôpital à **Chicago** où Carlisle Cullen travaille, et où Edward aurait pu l'y rejoindre.

_Thirteen : _Boîte à NYC où Emmet est un habitué.

**.:. Personnages par ordre d'apparition :** C'est **Edward **qui raconte. Il est **interne** en médecine.

_Emmet : _Fils de **Carlisle**, cousin et meilleur ami d'Edward. Passe ses nuits entre divers bars et lits. S'enfuit au prénom **Rose**.

_Kate : _Collègue et amie d'Edward. Le materne dû à ses années en plus.

_Miss Jones : _Fille du chef de service d'Edward. Son [ex]-fiancé la trompait avec **Lauren**. Elle vient d'inviter Edward à diner.

_Tanya Denali : _Sœur de **Kate**. Court après Edward depuis quelques années, et l'aurait même suivi à NY. Fréquente assidument les bars, tout comme Emmet.

_Laurent : _Barman à **_Thirteen_** à l'accent français. Ami d'**Emmet**, mais aussi de **Bella**. Cherche à conseiller Edward.

_Bella : _Se fait appeler **Isa**. Intéressée par Edward, mais il est de la famille d'**Emmet**, son rival. Edward décide d'être son ami, et pas son amant car elle les jette le lendemain.

_Mr Kindney : _Un des premiers patients d'**Edward**. Très âgé, il a le cancer.

_Esme Cullen : _Tante d'**Edward**. A tendance à s'inquiéter un peu trop pour lui.

**.:. Personnages mentionnés**

_Garret : _Est lié à **Kate**.

_Lauren : _Fille avec laquelle le fiancé de **Miss Jones **la trompait.

_Carlisle Cullen : _Père d'**Emmet** et oncle d'**Edward**. Important **docteur** au Memorial, Chicago.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

« _Baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? _»

_— **The Pipettes**, One-Night Stand_

Je refermai mon casier lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Il était bien trop tôt pour que ce soit mon cousin. D'ailleurs le parfum capiteux qui m'agressait les narines le confirmait. _Ce doit être contre le règlement, en plus. _Tout cela ne laissait aucun doute quant à la seule personne qui s'aspergeait de la sorte.

Continuant à farfouiller dans mes affaires, j'espérai ainsi, qu'avec un peu de chance, elle comprendrait que je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Aucune.

« Edward ? »

Je grognai intérieurement, me retournant pour lui lancer un rapide hochement de la tête.

« Lauren », marmonnai-je du bout des lèvres.

Pas parce que je la détestais que je ne devais faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse. Même si j'étais près à m'enfuir en courant dès qu'elle ait terminé sa première phrase.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as invité Jones à sortir ? »

Me pinçant les lèvres, j'agrippais ma veste sans répondre. _Encore trente secondes, puis j'me tire. Ce sont mes heures de sommeil qui défilent, là._

Loin de se laisser démonter face à mon visage peu avenant, elle m'offrit un large sourire, se rapprochant de moi.

« J'comprends que tu accumules du stress, sauf qu'on sait tous les deux qu'elle ne va pas t'aider à l'évacuer... »

Sous mes yeux confondus, elle s'avança plus près encore, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur mon torse.

« Moi, en revanche... »

Ses doigts commencèrent à descendre sur ma chemise mais je les ôtai d'un geste brusque. Je détestais cette fille. Elle était tout ce que je méprisais. Trop blonde, trop bimbo, portant toujours des hauts bien trop décolletés, et écervelée par-dessus le marché. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de concocter des plans sournois, bien sûr. Tel, faire rompre des fiançailles. Elle devait avoir l'impression de pouvoir contrôler la vie des autres quand elle n'arrivait point à veiller sur la sienne.

Je détestais vraiment cette fille. Ma réponse fut donc plus dure que je ne l'aurai voulu. _Pas qu'elle ne le mérite pas._

« Tu viens de perdre ton jouet, donc tu en cherches un autre? Désolé, t'as pas sonné à la bonne porte. »

Empoignant ma sacoche, ma veste sous le bras, je quittais la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Au fond, je n'avais rien contre Lauren. Elle était juste une fille stupide, comme le monde en comptait tant d'autres. Je la plaignais surtout d'être ainsi - superficielle, banale, semblable à un paquet de mêmes jeunes femmes. Mais chez elle, il y avait un côté pervers et malsain. Comme si elle se réjouissait du malheur d'autrui. Qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de la peine que d'autres pouvaient ressentir.

Cependant, je n'avais aucune intention de tenter de lui faire changer de point de vue ou quoi que ce soit. J'avais assez tenté, lorsque que les Cullen avaient décidés de se réinstaller dans la grande ville de Chicago, de trouver une fille bien dans le milieu huppé et pourri que je fréquentais dès lors. Et en fin de compte, il n'y en avait aucune.

* * *

Je traversais la rue lorsque je la vis.

Elle sortait, la mine sombre, d'un café sur le trottoir d'en face.

Sans m'en apercevoir, l'instant d'après j'étais déjà à moins de deux mètres d'elle.

« Bella ! »

Elle s'arrêta, m'embrassant du regard tout en haussant un sourcil.

« On se connaît ? »

Je contemplais son jean tombant sur ses hanches, son débardeur d'un bleu qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. _Dur lendemain._

Ma poitrine se serra sans que je n'y puisse rien. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Elle avait bien le droit de voir qui elle vouloir, de _faire _ce qu'elle voulait de son corps, de sa vie. Je ne la connaissais qu'à peine. Pour sa part, visiblement, elle ne se souvenait même pas de moi...

Mordant mes lèvres, je haussai les épaules. _Comment tu comptes lui expliquer maintenant, hein, grand malin?_

« Euh, ouais? »

Son deuxième sourcil rejoignit le précédent tandis que secouant la tête, je lui présentais ma main tendue.

« Ahem. Je suis le cousin d'Emmet. »

Un éclair de reconnaissance passant dans ses yeux sombres, elle serra enfin ma main. Ses doigts se glissèrent facilement entre les miens, sa paume adhérant naturellement à la mienne malgré la différence de taille.

« Ah oui, Ed... Quelque chose ! »

Je relevais le regard vers son visage au petit rire qu'elle émit. Sauf que ses paupières étaient abaissées, comme pour empêcher quiconque de pouvoir pénétrer les secrets qu'elles recouvraient. Ou pour cacher l'aspect désespérément creux de ses yeux.

Relâchant ses doigts, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Un geste nerveux que je regrettais aussitôt. _Montre-lui donc qu'elle te trouble. Elle va te bouffer en deux minutes._

D'ailleurs, la seconde suivante, elle me contemplait, un sourire vaguement taquin collé au coin de ses lèvres :

« Je m'excuse mais j'ai eu une longue soirée, et ma matinée a était horrible, et...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. » _Et encore moins de confirmer mes doutes._

À mon étonnement, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, riant. Elle sonnait si fausse. Inauthentique que malgré ses yeux clos, je savais qu'il n'atteignait point son regard.

« C'est vrai, tu es si compréhensif ! »

J'eus un sourire de travers._ Fous-toi donc de moi, je ne dirai rien, va._

Son sourire se fanant sur ses traits, elle eut l'air légèrement gêné l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant d'enchaîner.

« Et tu fais quoi dans les rues de New York en cette magnifique soirée ?

- J'avais faim », disais-je en désignant la boite que je tenais toujours dans mon autre main.

Bella éleva à nouveau les sourcils.

« Tu sors chercher ta pizza toi-même à la place de commander et d'être livré ? »

J'haussais les épaules à nouveau.

« J'aime marcher. »

Elle éclata de rire, ses mèches entourant son visage en cœur. Sauf que cette fois, ça sonnait un peu plus juste. J'étais musicien après tout, je remarquais ce genre de choses

Il devait y avoir un peu de bon dans cette fille. Mais pas la peine de lui expliquer. Vu son comportement, Bella aussi faisait partie de ces gamines de riches qui profitaient de la vie tout en ayant un compte bancaire rempli tous les mois par Papa-Maman.

À l'inverse de moi, qui dans ma quête afin de me différencier des gens aisés qui m'entouraient, je franchissais assez souvent des extrêmes. Même si cela signifiait aller chercher des pizzas à pied.

Puis, examiner les gens, l'être humain en général m'intéressait au plus haut point. J'aimais à penser que le couple assis dans le coin à gauche était en bonne et parfaite santé. Que la mère et son fils se rendaient compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de s'avoir mutuellement. Et que tous s'aimaient, tenaient ardemment à l'autre. J'aimais imaginer, redessiner les vies humaines que je croisais, malgré ma nature parfois blasée.

Voilà pourquoi, en la regardant rire un peu moins faussement, je tentais de relancer la conversation. Prêt à lui accorder autant de chances qu'il faudrait si cette fille impolie et vulgaire voudrait bien m'offrir un vrai sourire.

« Et toi, que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? »

Ce fut son tour d'hausser les épaules, l'air de rien. Ses épaules semblaient si menues qu'elle ressemblait à une gamine prise en faute.

« Je rentrais chez moi… »

Elle me soupesa du regard un bref instant avant de continuer en un souffle.

« Tu voudrais venir ? »

Interdit, je la fixais. _Décline l'offre, rappelle-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux._

Mais comme d'habitude, j'entendis ma voix prononcer d'autres mots que ceux que je comptais lui dire.

« Tu n'as rien de prévu ? »

Le moment d'après, déjà, elle m'entraînait par le bras.

« Bizarrement, non… C'est peut-être le destin. »

Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau, cette fois d'un rire froid.

Je réprimais l'envie de me triturer les cheveux. Elle ne se doutait que trop du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait exercer sur moi. Pas la peine de lui prouver jusqu'où sa capacité à m'intimider allait.

Au bout de la troisième rue, elle ouvrit la porte d'un immeuble bordé par une rue bruyante. _Le charme new-yorkais... _D'un petit mouvement de la main, elle désigna les étages supérieurs.

« Je suis au cinquième... Comme par hasard. »

Elle eut un pauvre petit rire, de circonstance. Puis, elle sourit d'un air entendu. Un sourire si faux que je me demandais si j'étais vraiment destiné à entendre cette phrase ou si elle ne la disait pas plus pour elle. Que même si je n'étais pas présent, elle l'aurait dite. Comme pour se convaincre de quelque chose, ou rire d'une blague qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre.

Me devançant pour appuyer le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, elle adressa au concierge, un vieil homme aux rares cheveux grisonnants, un sourire de la même sorte.

« Monsieur _Jack_. Quelqu'un de… _charmant_ », me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, son souffle chaud me faisant tressaillir.

Et brusquement, je compris.

Cette femme était une actrice. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, sûrement après des années de pratique, mais une comédienne tout de même. Voilà pourquoi mes instincts étaient troublés, je n'arrivais point à la discerner.

Chez un vrai acteur, qui maniait à la perfection son jeu, on ne pouvait voir les ficelles et deviner le faux à la base même. Sauf qu'elle, Bella, était à mi-chemin. Elle entretenait un rôle, mais pas jusqu'au bout. Ou plutôt, si, dans la façon qu'elle se disait prête à aller jusqu'au bout de la nuit et de faire tout ce dont elle promettait qu'elle ferait.

Toutefois, la façade étant bancale, elle laissait planer trop de doutes. De sorte qu'entre-temps on pouvait voir la plupart des failles. Elle menait son rôle jusqu'à la chute du rideau, tout parfaitement orchestré et mené avec charisme. Mais certainement pas de manière irréprochable. Comme si, peut-être inconsciemment, c'était sa façon d'appeler à l'aide, de me dire :_ ''hé, regarde-moi, je te mens quand je souris et dis aller bien !''_.

Ça se devinait dans ses demi-regards, en ses gestes machinaux. La façon dont elle ne souriait jamais pour de vrai, ou qu'elle fermait les yeux lorsqu'elle avait un de ses rires morbides. Elle s'efforçait de fermer toutes les passerelles pouvant mener à elle, s'isolant de toute authenticité. Jusqu'à mener sa vie en auto-pilote en attendant cette chose que ces yeux cherchaient au loin, mais ne trouvait jamais.

_Une chose… Ou quelqu'un. _La pensée me glaça le sang.

Le bruit qu'émit l'ascenseur en s'arrêtant me tira de mes réflexions. Bella se tourna vers moi, souriant toujours, avant de se diriger vers une des portes de l'étage.

« Tu viens ? »

Je l'observais le temps d'un instant, le balancement de ses hanches à chacun de ses pas, la manière dont sa paume se tenait ouverte, jusqu'à ses cheveux qui retombaient soigneusement dans son dos.

Refoulant un soupir, je lui emboîtais le pas.

Contrairement à moi, je savais que Bella n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était plus que sûre d'elle, de son charme, de la puissance dont elle se savait maîtresse face à n'importe quel homme et qu'elle maniait parfaitement.

Trop souvent, les femmes sous-estimaient l'emprise qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur un homme. Rare étaient celles qui décidaient d'utiliser jusqu'à la moelle un homme, heureusement pour nous d'ailleurs. Car la plupart, qui méprisaient les femmes telles que Bella, elles étaient persuadée qu'il fallait commettre toutes sortes d'actes inavouables. Peut-être bien, mais au fond, elles avaient tort. _Avec des arguments soigneusement utilisés, une femme peut tout prendre à un homme. Il n'y verra que du feu._

Avec un dernier sourire enjoliveur qui, si je n'étais pas aussi curieux, m'aurait presque convaincu de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, me proposant un verre avant de filer vers ce qui apparaissait être la cuisine.

« Juste de l'eau. »

_Que du feu. _

Il fallait être raisonnable, je ne tenais pas à mourir empoisonné ou découpé en rondelles, même si cela ne semblait pas être la lubie de Bella. Néanmoins j'avais bien compris une chose. Je devais agir avec prudence, car pour l'une des premières fois de mon existence, je n'arrivais pas à discerner quelqu'un. À analyser ses motifs, à les comprendre. Je pouvais peut-être capturer Bella le temps d'une nuit, apprendre les courbes de son corps, mais je n'aurai pas pour autant pu comprendre la femme qui se cachait sous le masque.

Et c'était cela que je voulais. _Comprendre. _

_Comprendre pourquoi._

Ressortant de la cuisine, Bella me tendit un verre d'eau de sa main droite, une bière ouverte dans l'autre, tandis que je posai ma boite en carton sur sa table basse.

« Assieds-toi donc. Ça te dérange beaucoup si je t'accompagne à la bière ? »

Un autre petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Cette fois, un rire de défaitisme.

Comme si boire plus que de raison n'avait aucune importance, que ni le pancréas, ni le foie ne pouvaient lâcher prise. Et que de toute façon, le nombre de verres bus ne comptait que peu, vu que rien ne changeait réellement la réalité des choses.

J'avalais ma salive.

« Non… »

_Espérons que je ne fais pas une connerie._

« Et puis, tu es chez toi. »

Elle étira ses lèvres en un rictus, avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où je m'étais installé.

« C'est vrai… »

L'air de rien, elle jouait avec une de ses mèches puis abaissa à nouveau sa main. À moins de deux centimètres de mon genou.

« Tu es si _compréhensif_. »

Avec un dernier rire, elle se pencha vers mon cou, ses doigts se rapprochant de ma jambe tendue. Près. Trop près. Beaucoup trop près, jusqu'à envahir mon espace. Jusqu'à...

Son portable sonna. Une des dernières chansons à la mode. _À quoi tu t'attendais, du Chopin ? _

Fronçant les sourcils, elle me décocha un regard contraint avant de répondre.

« Allo ? Oui… »

J'en profitai, tout en tentant de ne pas m'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, pour m'écarter légèrement. _C'est pas que tu es repoussante, mais…_ Je ne me faisais pas assez confiance sur ce coup-ci. Surtout face à une femme qui savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

« Non… Non. J'ai changé d'avis. »

Image-même de la sensualité, elle enroulait distraitement une de ses mèches autour de son index, sourire en coin.

« J'suis avec quelqu'un… »

Un éclat de rire la fit rejeter la tête en arrière, malgré la moue désabusée de ses lèvres. J'y croirai presque. Sauf que… _Tout est calculé._

« On peut dire ça. Je te rappelle. »

Elle m'adressa un semblant de sourire d'excuse.

Ses paroles me revinrent.

_« C'est peut-être le destin. »_

Bien sûr que non. Que pensais-je en la suivant ? Elle venait de se décommander d'une quelconque soirée sous mes yeux. Sûrement une de ses chasses, à la recherche de l'homme de la nuit, qu'elle menait dans les bars. Ou ailleurs, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Mais je me doutais que je venais de devenir la proie de la soirée.

_Cette fille eut une croqueuse. Em a raison, tu vas y laisser ta peau, vieux._

Cette fois, je reculai vivement lorsqu'elle se rapprocha à nouveau de moi.

« Bella… »

Passant une main fébrile entre mes cheveux, je secouai la tête.

Ses yeux clignèrent, surpris, ses doigts se posant sur sa gorge nue. Où la peau blanche, légèrement rose, se tendait. Je pouvais presque discerner un ou deux grains de beauté qui s'y cachaient.

Sa main glissa, passant par la naissance de sa poitrine, avant de bifurquer jusqu'à ses jambes, finement croisées sur son siège. Elle resserra ses ongles une fois arrivée au niveau de ses cuisses, se tenant aussi droite qu'une reine sur son trône.

Ce qu'elle était, elle venait de me le montrer. Et je ne doutais absolument pas de son pouvoir de séduction.

Mon regard redessina en une demi-seconde sa silhouette, ses formes.

Elle était réellement jolie. Presque mignonne dans la façon dont elle se tenait là maintenant, comme une fillette qui s'essaie à être une grande personne. Une grande dame.

Ajouté au charme de ses yeux, peu d'hommes résisteraient.

Encore une fois, nous n'étions que peu de choses face à de pareilles femmes. En dépit de ne pas être de la manipulation de haut niveau, ça marchait presque toujours. _Presque. Sauf avec moi._

« Je… »

Se mordant les lèvres, elle s'éloigna. S'assit sur le sofa, jambes croisées tout en dessinant du bout des ongles sur son jean.

« J'avais cru que tu me voulais. »

Sa voix, bien que lourde, ne tremblait pas. Comme si elle tentait de la maîtriser. Cependant ses yeux démontraient trop d'innocence, malgré le vide en arrière-plan qui me broyait le cœur.

« Bella… »

Se rendait-elle seulement compte de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi ?

Un coup d'œil à sa posture me répondit.

Oui. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle en avait conscience. Elle ne m'aurait pas invité si elle ne savait pas par avance qu'elle pourrait me manipuler à sa guise. Sauf que j'avais eu mon lot de filles en son genre. Je savais me contrôler.

Reprenant, j'eus un sourire vaguement désolé.

« Bella… Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

J'allais lui prendre la main pour appuyer mes dires avant de me raviser. Tout attouchement physique lui semblerait comme un aveu de faiblesse à son égard.

« Pour de vrai. Je veux juste te parler. Devenir ton ami. »

Elle haussa un sourcil pas convaincu, puis sourit.

« On aura du temps pour tout ça après, tu sais… »

Sa voix traîna sur la fin de sa phrase. Même elle ne croyait en rien ce qu'elle racontait. Et ses yeux, ses yeux à l'air si triste, perdu…

« Faux. Tu ne veux pas d'ami "i", je me trompe ? »

Cette fois, ses épaules brusquement tendues, elle me fusilla du regard.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivie, en ce cas ? »

Face à ce corps entier braqué dans ma direction, je ravalais ma salive. _Pourtant tu devrais être content : c'est autre chose que le vide habituel._

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu as l'air d'une fille sympa. Je ne cherche pas plus qu'apprendre à te connaître », répondis-je, lamentablement.

S'esclaffant d'un rire creux, elle sembla me soupeser du regard.

« T'as fait vœu de chasteté, ou quoi ? »

Trop surpris, la réponse fusa directement.

« Non. »

Me mordant les lèvres, je manquais me baffer. Il ne fallait pas l'encourager.

Cherchant un sujet de diversion, mes yeux parcoururent la pièce. _Dépêch…la bibliothèque !_

Plissant les yeux, je finis par me lever afin de m'approcher du meuble plein à craquer.

« Shakespeare, Sophocle, Wilde, Stevenson, Orwell, Blake, Keats, Shelley, Daphne du Maurier, ah, Brönte !, Virginia Wolf, Beckett, Nabokov, Bradbury, Lovecraft, Miller, Poe, Pullman, Styron, Tennesse Williams, Thoreau, Hemingway… »

Je parcourus les étagères, un peu plus étonné à chaque ouvrage.

Henry David, Fenimore Cooper, Camus, Jonathan Swift, Maupassant, Meg Cabot, Stephen King, Paulo Coelho – le tout arrangé sans queue ni tête, le classique russe côtoyant de la littérature jeunesse.

Cette fille lisait. L'Isa du bar lisait ! Et pas des romans à deux sous pour la plage, mais de bons vieux classiques, même en français. Qui l'eût crût ?

« Tolstoï, Defoe, Stephen Crane, Henry Fielding, Enid Blyton, Gogol, Dickens Hawthorne, Auster. »

Mon doigt frôlant les dernières jaquettes collées les unes aux autres, je me retournais vers elle :

« En général, les filles ne jurent que par Austen.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! C'est pour petites filles connes, ce truc. Elle connaissait rien à la vie, Austen ! »

J'arquai un sourcil. _Bingo._

« Vraiment ?

- Elle était une petite gamine qui écrivait par ennui – qu'est-ce qu'une femme pouvait donc faire d'autre à cette époque ? »

Elle eut un reniflement de dédain, avant de continuer :

« Elle voulait épouser ce type, mais il n'était pas assez riche, le pauvre bougre, et les parents sont intervenus et les ont séparés – et elle les a écoutés ! C'est pas de l'amour, ça !

- Les choses étaient différentes, à l'époque…

- Pas tant que ça. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir avec lui, abandonner son confort et vivre une dure vie de ménagère, peut-être, mais quand on aime, on s'en fiche éperdument. »

J'eus un autre élan au cœur.

« Tu m'as l'air d'en connaître long sur l'amour. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, détournant les yeux.

Ces yeux vides qui semblèrent chercher quelque chose entre les murs.

« Enfin, je dis ça, juste comme ça », murmurai-je.

Sa voix, pas plus forte qu'un souffla, sonna creuse :

« Trop. »

Mon cœur se serra un peu plus.

Peut-être me trompais-je sur son compte. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle voulait juste se fermer à tout sentiment. La peur de la souffrance. J'eus presque un élan de jalousie. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais aimé à ce point, moi ? Pourquoi n'étais-je jamais devenu fou d'amour ?

Mes doigts glissèrent sur une autre tranche. J'eus un sourire.

« Breton. Un favori de ma mère. _Je vous souhaite d'être follement aimée._ »

Ses yeux s'allumèrent.

« Tu parles français ? »

Je me pinçais les lèvres. _Imbécile, va._ _T'es pas là pour te vendre avec le fantasme de la langue, alors arrête._

« Peut-être. »

Pourtant, elle n'eut un vague sourire, sans presser plus.

Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer d'être amis, en fin de compte.

« Peut-être », répéta-t-elle, comme si elle devinait ce que je pensais.

À ce moment, brisant l'instant, mon pager sonna. _Merde._

« Allô, Edward ? Je sais que tu ne reprends pas avant quelques heures, mais il vient d'y avoir… »

Je coupais gentiment ma collègue du standard. Les détails ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment pour l'instant.

« J'arrive. »

Je regardai rapidement l'heure affichée. _Déjà plus d'une heure que je suis là._

Et la nuit s'annonçait longue. Heureusement que j'avais fait le plein de sommeil, avant.

Tournant mon regard vers Bella, je commençais :

« Je vais devoir… »

Elle sourit.

« Non, je comprends. Mais tu devras m'expliquer, pour le français. Je t'offre un café, avant de repartir ? »

Me relevant, j'haussais les épaules.

« Non, ça ira, merci. »

Me soupesant du regard, Bella se leva à son tour, me devançant jusqu'à sa porte.

« Comme tu veux. »

Comme si, suite à cette conversation, les apparences étaient quelque peu retombées...

Elle ouvrit l'entrée en grand avant de s'y adosser, reprenant, inconsciemment semblait-il, une pose de femme séductrice.

_... Enfin, presque._

Elle passa une main entre ses mèches :

« Bien. Je t'appelle.

- Okay. »

Je m'arrêtai un bref instant sur le seuil, ne sachant trop que faire. Elle eut un rire avant de se pencher vers moi, déposant sa main sur mon épaule et me fit la bise.

« Bon courage. »

La gorge serrée, j'opinais du chef, puis me dirigeait vers la porte des escaliers.

J'étais déjà à demi-retourné, pour lui faire signe, lorsque je m'arrêtais.

_Ne lui donne pas tout sur un plateau._

Je n'entendis pas la porte claquer dans mon dos.

* * *

Ça fait bizarre d'enfin envoyer ce chapitre qui traînait depuis août.

J'suis sûre que vous préférez le chapitre, alors j'fais les RAR en rentrant du taff d'main mat'.

Et oui, je sais que j'dois m'occuper de l'Offre. Mais j'ai perdu mon cahier, et j'dois le chercher mais j'l'ai pas fait. J'avoue qu'j'ai eu c'te saleté de client cette nuit, qui m'a grave soûlé, a bloqué ma caisse près de quinze minutes avec ses indécisions, était outrageusement impoli (et je reste gentille), et limite a essayé de m'apprendre comment faire mon boulot à ma place. C#nn#rd de m#s deux.  
Nan, mais vous avez le droit d'être _ivre-crevé-shooté-c'qu'vous-voulez_, mais ayez un minimum de tact et de politesse envers les caissiers qui font de leur mieux avec des horaires de malade (genre, quatre nuits par semaine), surtout que si vous demandez gentiment, on est cool avec vous. C'st pas parce qu'on bosse dans la restauration rapide pour payer son titre de transports (qui coûtent de plus en plus chers, surtout pour ce qu'on est mal desservi en banlieue), son tabac, ses bouquins et autres, qu'on est pas des êtres humains. Merde, quoi. 'Fin, heureusement qu'y a les collègues à qui ont fait des câlins magiques pour se réconforter mutuellement.  
Alors, la prochaine fois que vous êtes face à une caissière, soyez sympa, c'st p'tet moi.

Ne soirée, zib'ooux.

V.


End file.
